Act I Part 3
"Act I Part 3" is the third part of the first act of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and the third part of the film overall. Description Mario and Luigi continue their day that has become so random and crazy that they don't even remember the important thing they are supposed to do. Overview The Mario Bros. continue their day including a bike race, another attempt to give ideas to RMA Studios and a bad double date. UPS and FedEx go after USPS and Snake becomes annoyed at Otacon. Synopsis Mario and Luigi are riding their bikes when Wario and Waluigi show up on theirs. Then the four heroes race, similar to the episode "Stupid Mario Kart." During the first lap of the race, Luigi cheats by throwing a banana peel in front of Waluigi, making him fall off his bike. The race continues as Wario starts shooting fireballs at Mario, but keeps missing. Wario gets mad and throws a red shell at Luigi, making him fall off his bike. squirting Mario]] Wario then grabs out his water gun and starts spraying Mario, which makes him fall off his bike. Wario continues to ride his bike while laughing, but runs over a speed bump in the road and falls off his bike. Mario runs past Wario and Wario chases after him. The two heroes start hitting and shoving each other in slow motion. Soon Mario punches Wario and Wario falls over, but grabs hold of Mario's leg, making him fall down. The two heroes wrestle each other on the ground when Daisy bikes past the boys and wins the race. UPS and FedEx have arrived at USPS' house. FedEx questions how UPS knows this is USPS' House and UPS tells him it said so on the mailbox outside. FedEx then asks how they get in and UPS tells him they will try the door and hope that it's unlocked. FedEx claims that UPS' plan will fail. UPS disses FedEx and he tells him that wasn't a clever diss. UPS says another diss and FedEx says "touche." and FedEx walking into USPS' lair]] USPS tells the boys they will never break into his house since it is guarded in many ways, but UPS and FedEx appear right behind him. USPS asks how they got in his room and UPS says he left the door unlocked. USPS claims they will never get the package, but FedEx takes it from him while he isn't looking. USPS realizes he can teleport it right back to him. UPS tells him he can't because, on his way in he did some rewiring, and he will have an irreversible power failure "in about... right now." Right on cue, USPS' power goes out, and USPS says "You guys suck." UPS and FedEx tell him to never bother him again. On the way out, UPS accidentally steps on FedEx's foot. employees dead after Bob's rant]] Back at Mario's house, Luigi asks Mario if he thinks they will get used to life outside of prison. Mario tells Luigi they were only in prison for ten minutes. Luigi has an idea. He says maybe they could make a video game about their experience in prison. Mario says they tried that once, but RMA Games turned them down. Mario almost immediately repeats Luigi's idea and takes credit for it himself. Mario and Luigi arrive at RMA Studios and Bob asks them if they have a better idea for a video game. Mario asks if they were open to new ideas, and Joe tells them they were until they showed up. Luigi asks if they can have another chance. Bob responds by saying they will and Bob and his employees laugh hysterically for a few seconds. Mario tells them their idea, but when he says that the characters are only in prison for 10 minutes, Bob claims the game is too short like The Force Unleashed. Mario tells Luigi he knew it was a bad idea and the brothers are leaving, but Bob says they can't leave until he kicks them out. Bob goes on an angry rant. After the rant Mario asks if they can leave and Bob, after briefly freaking out, calmly says they can. Mario and Luigi then run out of the RMA Studios building. Terence says he kind of liked their idea and Bob kills him with his killer tie. Joe asks Bob if he thinks he's over reacting and Bob kills him with his Killer Tie. Bob then kills Phillip with his Killer Tie and then Bob kills himself with his Killer Tie. At Otacon's house, UPS and FedEx arrive and set Otacon's package on his table. Otacon begins to open the package as UPS and FedEx can't wait to find out. Finally, Otacon opens the package and reveals the package has all his favorite Japanese anime in it. UPS can't believe he wasted 9 hours of his life delivering the package to Otacon when all it was, was Japanese anime. UPS tells FedEx he hates him and FedEx tells him the same thing. FedEx and UPS storm off as Otacon wonders how he's going to fit all this anime to his tight schedule. threatening Otacon at gunpoint]] Meanwhile, at the battlefield, Luigi and Daisy are having a peaceful date when Mario breaks the moment, because Mario is yelling at Peach on his cell phone for not showing up. Peach tells Mario that she isn't there because she just totaled her car. Mario says she shouldn't have been driving because they hadn't finished her lessons, but Peach said that Mario got arrested. Mario points out it was her fault. This makes Peach mad and she tells her ex-boyfriend she never wants to see him again. Mario agrees and he turns his cell phone off as he happily skips to Luigi and Daisy. Mario realizes he doesn't have a date now, but Daisy invited Walgina to join them. Mario asks Walgina why she isn't with Waluigi and she reveals they broke up. Back at Otacon's house, Otacon asks Solid Snake what Dragon Ball saga he wants to watch. Getting very annoyed, Snake says that he doesn't care about anime, Dragon Ball, or Otacon. Otacon says that was hurtful and Snake apologizes. Otacon suggests they go to Disneyland and Snake agrees. Otacon says they are going to have fun and Solid Snake threateningly points his gun to Otacon's head, saying that they better. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Wario * Waluigi * Walgina * Solid Snake * Otacon * UPS * FedEx * USPS * Daisy * Bob * Joe * Terence * Phillip Locations * The Mailbox * USPS' House * Mario's House * Bob and Joe's House * Otacon's House * The Battlefield Weapons * Fireballs * Killer Tie * Snake's Arsenal Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * The RMA Games employees are presumably dead. * Waluigi and Walgina have broken up. Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8Aog7qWBco The Movie Category:The Movie